


Blunt.

by Lyxan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Explaining sex, F/M, No actual sex, cultural diffrences, just mentioning it, me practicing dialog, someone save him, what even are aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyxan/pseuds/Lyxan
Summary: Allura asks about human sex. Someone save Shiro - this girl is too blunt.“How?” She was insistent.“It depends. There’s different um - positions. Orifices.” His voice trailed off. When did this room get so warm?





	Blunt.

**Author's Note:**

> A dialog practice turned into this. Did I even write this?

Shiro stared at the high celing of Allura’s room, trying to figure out exactly how over the past three movements everything changed. He had gone from stealing longing glances at Allura to having the alien princess wrapped in his arms at night. How his name went from polite, yet firm statements of ‘Shiro’ to the half cooed pleas between kisses. How the hell was he was he this lucky?

“Shiro?” Her voice broke his thoughts and he jolted up to his elbows as if he was doing something wrong. Allura stood in her doorway, in her usual nightgown with her hair loose and floating around her. She smiled at his surprise, and stepped forward to close the door behind her. “Did I startle you?” She asked.

Shiro shook his head gently and settled back into her bed, watching her movements as she joined him under the blankets and curled into his side. 

“No. Just. Still feel like I'm doing something wrong.” He laughed at his own timidness. “Like I shouldn't be allowed in here.”

Allura tisked and rested her head on his chest to listen to his heart slowing back to its steady rhythm and wrapped her arm around his waist.

“I want you here.” She murmured. Shiro felt heat swell in his chest at her words and kissed the crown of her head. She made a happy hum and pulled herself closer. He ran his hand through her hair.

His eyes fell closed and for all he knew, he might have fallen asleep.

 

“How do humans mate?” She asked suddenly, making his eyes snap open and he was suddenly very awake. Her hand was dangerously close to the elastic of his pants, almost toying with the edge. A deep blush spread quickly across his face as he looked down to the princess who stared up at him. He must have looked confused because she continued without prompting. “With everything I know about humans, you are very much like Alteans but I guess I shouldn't have assumptions.”

“Like sex?” Shiro choked at the word. He had thought about it - a lot - but never put it into words. Alteans and humans seemed very alike, but there was still a hint of uncertainty. He was not afraid of what her tight flight suits kept hidden from him, more what her reaction would be to human bodies - or at least his damaged and marred one.

She was studying him with soft eyes and his face cracked into a wide grin. Why wouldn’t he have this conversation with the woman he loved? Intimacy was not scary - he had invaded Zarkon’s base just to get her and no matter how different they were, they were in love above all else. 

“Sex?” She repeated the word and he nodded. “That's penetration or…” she trailed off but stared at him for confirmation.

He stayed quiet for a moment but eventually gave an awkward laugh when her face fell into annoyance.

“Sorry, sorry! Just. Never thought I'd have the talk with an alien.” 

She rolled her eyes. “So are you going to explain how humans have this - sex?” 

“Well. There’s lots of ways, I guess?” Was he really going to have to do the birds and bees talk to his attractive, curious, alien girlfriend. Was she even his girlfriend? Did alteans have a word for that, should he even ask? He bit his bottom lip.

“How?” She was insistent.

“It depends. There’s different um - positions. Orifices.” His voice trailed off. When did this room get so warm?

“Humans partake in their other orifices?” Allura smiled brightly, as if she was imagining the possibilities. Shiro swallowed and looked back up to the dark abyss that was her ceiling.

“Sometimes, yeah. Depending. Like anal - oral - that sort of thing thing -” He was actually talking about sex with Princess Allura - he wanted to hide in the bed and let death take him. 

“Orally!” She pushed herself more onto his chest to look into his face. “That's blowing someone! Lance explained that though I was under the impression it was a sign of disrespect.”

“Saying blow me is - well - it's complicated. But it's essentially oral sex.”

“You’re talking about literally b-blowing on me?” She tripped on the phrase - it was odd to hear her say it.

Shiro smiled at her misunderstanding “When you do it to a female it’s called eating out.”

“Wait, so - human females are also external?”

“N-no no no. Figure of speech Lura. They're all internal. Well - okay. Um.” Shiro ran a hand through his hair, hoping that would help. “I am - huh - I'm not good with biology. I was a physics kinda guy.” He muttered under his breath.

She patiently stared at him, and he wished she would blink or something to take the pressure off for the split second. He fiddled with the hem of her sheets, trying to choose his words. 

“Generally male genitals are external, and females are internal. The term for oral on a female is just called eating out.”

“I don’t like to be bitten.” She stated matter of factly.

Shiro sighed. “Again. It’s a figure of speech.” Her face scrunched up in annoyance and he leaned in and kissed her nose.

“Why must humans be so indirect? You hide everything in flowery language and the same word to mean many things.” She was pouting and Shiro couldn’t stop the laugh that shook the two of them. 

“So if I had kept longingly staring at you from across the room you never would have picked it up?”

“How do you humans ever copulate? You’re all so subtle in your intentions. You are at least fortunate enough that Alteans are dire-.”

“Blunt.” Shiro interrupted her, poking fun at the princess.

“Direct.” She repeated, her eyes narrowing.

“Shiro, would you wish to partake in some strange alien word that doesn’t translate with the Princess?” Shiro did a poor impression of Coran’s voice, smirking at the girl on him.

“See, Coran was direct.” She snuggled into him closer.

“Yeah. He was. You were blunt.”

“I was also direct.”

“Shiro, let me just smash my lips against yours.” Shiro did an even worse impression of her voice and she leaned up to do just that, and laughed into the kiss.

“I recall that I asked permission.” She said when she finally pulled away from him.

“Barely.” Shiro closed his eyes to reminisce. “Coran didn’t even explain your customs before I was shoved into the lounge where you said something about kissing and I didn't get an answer out before it was happening.”

“Are you complaining?” 

“No. Just stating. You're blunt.” 

She hummed at the statement and kept her hands playing at his hips, her fingers curling into the waistband and her nails scratched at his skin lightly. He let a soft moan escape and tensed.

“So, are you going to show me how you eat out then?”

“Blunt.” He stated.


End file.
